Sorry
by gothic vampyre
Summary: Voldie has a daughter but whos side is she on? and is it true that she knew james potter at hogwarts? plz R&R 5th chap up now!
1. Meet daddy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character except Jade. I'm not making any money and I'm just doing this because I'm really bored and for fun.**

**(AN: Jade is the same age as James Potter and has known Harry since his 2nd year.)

* * *

**

**Sorry Ch.1**

**(jade's POV)**

I walked into the great hall earlier than the students, so that i would get a chance to talk with the headmaster when half way to the teacher's table I finally notice Snape standing infront of three hooded figures, I stopped in shock and slowly turned to see Voldemort.

-**The Dark Lord here at Hogwarts! Impossible!-** I thought.

Quickly, I dropped to my knees not knowing what else to do

"My Lord?" I said.

"Jesslynn..." Voldemort said.

As he placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up,

"Arise..."

Slowly I got off my knees and looked down at once.

-**SHIT!- **i think as i see harry just walk through the doors with his friends

"My dear Jesslynn, you need not to bow to your father."

my eyes open wide, He didn't just say that. I chance a glance at Harry and saw eyes full of hatred for me.

"Come and stand beside me where you belong." He hissed to me.

Once at his side a deatheater draped a cloak of black velvet over me. My eyes are cast down in guilt because Harry had to find out that I, Jesslynn or Jade as I better known as, am the daughter of his enemy. I can only imagine the betrayal he must feel now. Oh how I wished to tell him I am on his side.

Another glance...the three had moved to the farthest edge of the great hal. harry infront of his two friends as if to protect them, his wand ready to attack if need be

**-Harry- **I think as hard as I can -**Please believe me I am on your side not his-**

but its no use he can not read my mind or look in my eyes. He has eyes on the other deatheaters that are waiting for the order to attak. I barely hear my father call to me. He wants me to come with him. i know that if i refuse he will kill me here and now, but if i can get the protection spell out before that, i can at least keep the students safe...

"No father." I say in a soft voice.

He turns to me, my mind races with the words of the spell over and over waiting for him to cast the killing curse

"What was that?" he asks.

My body is shaking badly, every fiber in my being is screaming form ne to run but i hold my ground

"I said no. I am not leaving Hogwarts," my voice is filled with courage that I didn't have.

Fury filled his eyes, i can hear the students outside the great hall screaming and running.

"HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS IN HOGWARTS!" was being screamed

"Then you have dug your own grave," was all he said and with a flash they and snape were gone

I stand there in complete shock. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to find Dumbledore at my side.

"it wasnt him was it" i asked

"no my dear, it was only a image casted by his followers" Dumbledore said. "Jade if you would be so kind as to wait in my office."

A simple nod was all I could manage at the moment, and left. The students that crowded around the entrance parted as i walked thru, i didnt even try to look at harry.

"That was a very admirable thing you did awhile ago. Standing up to your father like that." he said entering

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow

"Admirable or stupid?" I countered "besides it was never him"

Dumbledore sits at his desk examining some muggle candy.

"That Jesslynn is in the eye of the beholder" he answers. I wince as he uses my real name. The name my father gave me... "and you did not know that when you declined him"

**_-it doesnt matter if it he was or wasnt real. i will never be trusted again _****by either side-**i think sadly

"and what the few students that was there saw will be no more than rumors by weeks end"

My temper is at its boiling point by now.

**_-How is it that he can seem to read my thoughts no matter how i block them-_** I think as I stare at the old man, again thinking of how the order will salvage the situation

"Jesslynn..." the headmaster starts

"No don't you dare call me that again!" I yell at him "I hate that name!"

He sighs and starts again

"Jade I know you wondering about my reaction to this...situation." He continues after I nod "I have been worried about where your loyalties lie, in the Order or with Voldemort."

I'm stunned at what he said

"How could you even think that!"

"Well your attitude toward him has changed greatly..."

"Headmaster I was only acting my part as a spy. Do you really believe that I could be loyal to the man who killed James and lily? The same man who's fault it is the Sirius is dead!" I yell

I can see that he regrets what he said.

"... if you can be so kind as to forgive an old man of his foolishness?"

"Its not foolishness to want to protect the Order and the students." I sigh "But it was to think that I would freely want to be at my father's side."

A silence falls over us.

"now what of harry" I ask

"Tell him the truth" he said simply

"That's the last thing I want him to know" I mutter and look away. Turning back to the headmaster with tired eyes "if that is all..."

"No... there is one other thing that needs attention..."

"And that is...?

"Since Severus has left with Voldemort a replacement is needed for his classes"

"What does that have to do with me..." realization hits "no I can't teach Potions"

"You are the only one with the skills to handle the classes"

"You could find any one else?... " he shakes his head

"not at this short notice"

"Fine I'll take over the classes"

* * *

I make my way down to the dungeons. By time I reach the potion's room all the students are there (First year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw). The students gasp in shock, even with the heamaster's reassuence they will still believe what they heard from the students that were in the great hall. By midday I look at the schedule to see the next class is 6th year Griffendor and Slytherin. I take a breath and lay out the ingredients for the potion they are to make. The moment Harry walks in I can see he wished he hadn't as do many of the other students.

"the aging potion..." the class begins

At the end of the class I ask Harry to stay after. We wait for the last of the students to leave the room, Hermione and Ron stay close to the door incase harry should need help.

"Harry I just..." I started out.

"Why didn't you tell me you are Voldemort's daughter!?" Harry yells and raises his wand.

"Harry, I just thought it better if I didn't mention that part of my life..."

"That part of your life? You make it sound as if its something you can forget!"

"And everyday I wish I could forget"

I go to sit on a desk and look at Harry, his wand still out and pointed at my throat

"Well, you know now...now what?" I ask not even trying to protect myself

he walks to a desk across from me with his wand still in hand.

"...so then you're not trying to kill me?" his voice uncertain

"No Harry I'm not. Just the opposite I promised your father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I plan to keep that promise."

"..." Harry lowers his wand and looks at the floor

**more later maybe once finals are over...once i****write more of the story you'd find out more about jade. and the relationship between Jade and Harry**


	2. jade's room

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, Story of the Year, Simple Plan, Taking Back Sunday, Linkin Park , Sum 41….or Orlando bloom…..I jest wish I did. This is jest the results of hyperness and random thoughts that go though my head during my boring classes

* * *

_**

**_Sorry Ch.2_**

**Secret passage**

(A/N: authors POV)

Harry slowly walks though the familiar halls in boredom. For once his homework was finished and the rest of the 6th years were at Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron had begged him to go with them but in the end the-boy-who-lived own stubbornness won the fight. Harry still wanted to be left on his own ever since his godfather's death, which was still fresh in his mind. Out of the corner of his eye Harry spots a single ray of light behind a portrait and goes to check it out.

'A secret passage? Why doesn't it show on the map?' Harry thought as he checks the map that was given to him in his 3rd year by Fred and George.

Following the winding pathway he stops in front of a door and from the other side he could hear music. Opening the door he finds himself in what looks like a teacher's chamber, except it looks as though it was decorated by a 16 year old.

"Harry? How did you get in here?" Jade asked from across the room

"I'm not sure I saw this light behind a portrait and followed the path" Harry explained.

"That's what I forgot, to close that entryway." Jade said.

"So then this is your room?" Harry asked.

"Of course what did you think? I slept in the dungeons with the other Slytherins?" Jade laughed.

Harry shrugged and looked around the room. Posters of muggle actors and bands were bewitched to move. Orlando bloom, simple plan, story of the year, taking back Sunday, and Linkin Park, looked down at him as he walked around. A stereo sat the corner and CDs lay in piles around it.

"Who is playing?" Harry asked as he moved his head to the music.

"Linkin park" Jade called for her closet "finally!" she yelled when she emerged from her closet.

Harry gave a puzzled look "oh…I finally finished cleaning the closet. It was a nightmare before" jade said motioning to her closet.

Harry looked into the doorway…clothes, shoes, belts and other items were all over the floor and hangers. 'I wonder how it looked before' Harry thought.

"So why aren't you with the other 6th year students in Hogsmeade?" Jade asked

"I just wanted to be alone" Harry answered lamely.

Joining jade on the couch Harry notices a picture of Jade, James, Sirius and Remus on the table next to him. (Peter had ran from the picture in Harry's 3rd year) He quickly looks away, seeing or talking about his dead godfather was still too much for him.

"Harry you need to face facts Sirius is dead. No matter how much you try to forget it, it won't change that…besides I really don't think that Padfoot would want you to be sad because of him" Jade said.

"And how would you know that?!' yelled Harry

"Because believe or not you're not he only one that feels pain for his death..."

harry's anger took over him and he threw a glass vase across the room

"Fine, destroy my room but in the end you know it won't bring him back..." Jade said calmly as she watched Harry throw books and glass instruments across the room.

"Why did he have to go and die? If I wasn't there….if I hadn't tried to be the hero, he'd still be alive!!..." cried Harry.

"You don't know that for sure. He still could have died a thousand different ways if not how he did…" Jade trailed off seeing how quiet Harry was after what she had said

they stayed in the silence for awhile before harry broke it

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?" she said after fixing a chair that had exploded

"Before you said you promised my dad that you would protect me….right?"

"Yeah"

"How could you have known him? He must have been in school like 30 or 40 years ago…and you're what? In your early twenties??"

Jade frowned as she recalled why she was younger than what she really was…

* * *

**-flashback-**

Hooded strangers grabbed jade's arms and legs to hold her down.

"Be a good girl and swallow this" a deatheater said in a fake sweet voice holding a vial in his hand.

Jade opens her mouth as if to do what she is told but instead bites down on the hand hard enough to draw blood.

"You bitch!!" the deatheater said and punches her in the face hard enough to knock her out. "that should teach you a lesson"

Prying opening her mouth they pour a blue potion down her throat and leave her in a pile of trash. Several hours later Jade wakes with a pounding headache and a busted lip.

"What happened?" she said out loud "what the fuck?!" she yelled as she saw her reflection in a window "what the hell I'm…I'm a 16 year old again?!?!?!"

**-end flash back-

* * *

**

"So then you were given a potion to make you younger?" asked Harry.

"Lets just say 'given' is used **_very_** lightly…it turned out it was an experimental potion to give the drinker immortal youth. Voldemort was to chicken to use it on himself or his precious Deatheaters, so I was 'volunteered' to test it…" jade said, her words dripping with anger.

"Did it work?" asked Harry

Jade shrugged "so far it just gave me youth"

The last song on the CD ends, Jade goes to change the selections followed by Harry. Bring out different types of CD cases Jade and Harry looked over what they wanted to hear next.

"Who is this?" asked Harry

Jade looks at the pale yellow CD "Yellow card"

"And this one?"

"Ummm….Bowling for soup-drunken enough to dance, wait let me just go though some of them…." Jade said and grabbed the blue case with the word 'Angel' on it. "Smile Empty Soul, Another Damn Disappointment-quarter life crisis, Good Charlotte-the young and the hopeless, Bowling for Soup-a hangover you don't deserve, Green Day, Flogging Molly, Trapt, A.F.I-clean, Another Damn Disappointment-hooligan, A.F.I-silver and cold" Jade takes a breath "Taking Back Sunday, Crazy Town, Alternative mix 3and 4, a personal mix, Tokyo rose, Sum 41, System of a Down, Smilez and South star, Rob Zombie, Morning Maxwell, Fat wreck chords sampler, and Aqua" Jade said turning the last holder.

"Wow how many CDs do you have?" asked Harry

"…good question I lost count" Jade said with a laugh. "I just love music, and so did James…"

Harry's interest seemed to peak when he heard his father's name. "What type of music did he like??"

"All kinds, muggle music and wizard music…I, myself, never liked the wizard music…no beat"

Harry sat back on the couch as Jade ordered a house elf to fetch some tea for her and Harry. Silence followed until the house elf arrived with the tea.

"So why didn't you go with Voldemort?" Harry asked suddenly.

Jade stared into her cup and didn't answer right away.

"Harry … after every thing he put me though, I'd rather kill my self then go back to him" Jade answered grimly.

Harry looked at her in understanding even though he knew only a small portion of what she when though. Once again he looks around the room, an unmade bed with Jade's outer robes on it, a guitar in the corner and muggle items all over.

"Do you know Ron's dad? He loves muggle stuff too" said Harry

Jade glad for the change I topic was quick to answer

"I don't love muggles, I live in the muggle world during the summer holidays. Do you really think that anyone but a dark wizard would want to live next to the dark lord's daughter?" Jade joked.

"True you can be scary at times..." said Harry sensing the joke.

"Well I try..." said jade

"So do you have to exchange galleons for pounds?" asked Harry.

"No I have a few bank accounts in the muggle world…and no not the small fortune your parents left you with, a bit more…" Jade said to the question Harry was about to ask.

"Talking about my parents how did you and my dad get to be friends? What was he like? How did my parents get together? Was my dad great at Quidditch player? How did he get the invisibility cloak and the map??" Harry shot questions left and right.

"whoa!! Slow down Harry." Jade said with a laugh "we have loads of time to talk about James, lily and whatever else you want."

Harry looked down hismood suddenly changeing again

"no we won't. Every time I find someone to care about they die!"

Jade winced. She knew he was referring to Sirius.

"Not all Harry. What of Hermione? Ron and the other Weasleys? And I'm not going to!" Jade when closer to Harry and made him look up at her as she said the next part "I promise you Harry I will always be there for you when you need me"

Smiling Harry hugged jade and she when on answering his questions.

---------------

"So how did you and my dad become friends?" Harry asked

"Well I was in our 2nd year. Me and the other Slytherins were sitting in a patch of shadow when you father came walking in…"

_**--------Flashback--------**_

A dozen or so slytherins sat under the shade of a group of trees, Jade and Snape quizzed each other on the potion book, when the older slytherins started to make a riot.

"My, my the Gryffindor bravery shows once again…or is it their stupidity?" laughed a 7th year

"Go back to your tower gryiffindork!' called another

Jade looked at the interloper, it was James potter walking as if he would in a park then instead of a group of rivals.

**_-he's brave I'll give him that...-_** she thought and when back to her studies

"Alright there snivy?" he asked

Snape jumped up and readied his wand in an instant

"Put that away you greasy git, its not you I'm after, it's her" James motioned to jade

Jade raised an eyebrow "me? And why would a Gryffindor need me?'

"The name's James Potter and I don't **need** you. I just thought I'd rescue you from this slimy git" James said and then yelled the disarming spell

Snape's wand went flying in to jade's hand

"You're quick." She said but didn't give back the wand to Snape when tried to reach for it

And another disarming spell and James' wand flew to jade

"But not quick enough" she said but handed James back his wand

"Nicely done, hey snivelly if you pay attention to her you might learn a thing or two about dueling" James said with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"why you!" Snape made a grab for his wand that Jade still held, but James had already shot a curse that missed. Jade sidestepped Snape's attempt and hit him with a binding spell

"Doubt that. Tried teaching him once, but his skull's thicker than Hogwarts, A history." Jade laughed

James laughed also "so then dear lady will you let me rescue you?"

"A Slytherin rescued by a Giffindor?... No that won't do…how about I just say you kidnapped me?" she asked

"Works for me" James said and led the way out

The two were followed by dozens of angry eyes all of which were Slytherin

"Oblivate!" jade called out and erased their memories of the incident

"You could have permanently damaged them you know" James said in a mock serious voice

"Like you care Gryffindor" Jade said but still followed

----------------------Present---------------------

"Wait you could do a memory modification spell in you second year?" Harry said incredulously

"Yeah, not very well mind you, but well enough I didn't get into trouble till after the day I met James" Jade smiled at the memory.

"So go on!" Harry encouraged

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: till the next chappie!


	3. 2nd flashback

"Wait you could do a memory modification spell in you second year?" Harry said incredulously

"Yeah, not very well mind you, but well enough I didn't get into trouble till after the day I met James" Jade smiled at the memory.

"So go on!" Harry encouraged

* * *

GV:ok now that i have finally got jade tied up, now on with the story! 

harry: umm...GV? -**taps her on the shoulder-**

GV: what?

harry: you need jade to tell the story...

GV: oh...right...-**unties jade-**

jade: i'm free i'm free! -**does a dance-**

GV: get on with the story or its back in the trunk**...-holds up rope and ****duct tape****-**

jade: ...-**gulps then starts to sob**- nooo!not the trunk anything but the trunk...

GV: -**mutters**- such a drama queen ...

* * *

**Sorry chap 5**

"so i was 'kidnapped' by james and we walked over to a tree by the lake where sirius, remus, and peter were..."

----------------flashback--------------

jade and james walk up to the three waiting by the lake

"so prongs you accuallty got her to come?" said sirius in a disappointed voice

"was there any doubt?" james asked with smile

"yes" came sirius and peter's replies

"well she came and that means you two owe me five galleons" said remus and the two threw the money at him

"thanks for the vote of confidence mate" said james

he clears his throat

"messers moony, padfoot, prongs and wormtail would like..."

"speak for your self" came sirius' voice

"to invite miss jesslynn marvolo riddle to join us in a truce so that we can getting back at a certain greasy git" james contiued ignoring sirius

"wait... messers who, who, who, and who?" jade asked

'i'm telling you prongs, it's a bad idea" warned sirius

"moony is remus"

remus simply waved at her

"wormtail is peter"

peter said "hi"

"prongs, thats me and padfoot which is sirius"

"griffindors and their nicknames.." jade shook her head "so what were you saying about getting back at someone?"

"yes, that someone is your boyfriend snape" peter said the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth

"he is not my boyfriend, hes just a...a type of pawn"

"well in any case the person is him" said remus

"so why do you want me in on this?" she asked in the corner of her eye she could see snape watching them, he was still in the body bind

"you know him, so you can tell us what he is expecting and like you said he's just a pawn to you. so why not get a laugh from his misfortune?" james asked

sirius stayed silent

jade thought about this

"you're serious aren't you?"

the four smiled

"no i'm james he's sirius" james said pointing to his friend

jade smirked

"you guys are insane you know...ok i'll admit you peaked my interest but still why me?"

"no actually we're quite sane..." said peter

"but we're not so sure about james"

"hey!" exclaimed james

"there is another reason why we asked you over here" peter pipped in

"wormtail!" exclaimed james

jade's eyebrow arched up

"and that would be...?"

"we want you in our group" pipped in remus "or rather james does"

jade looked over at james

"look i've seen some of the pranks you've pulled and i think you have some raw talent" he said running his hand threw his hair messing it up even more

"raw talent? ...how about this give me some time and i'll think it over?" she said looking over her glasses, her greeb/blue eyes seemed to be alive with a smile

"fine as long as you don't speak a word of this..." james was cut off

"to snivillius right?"

the three nodded, sirius still ignored her

"right, now i do believe moony has something for you to sign"

taking thecue remus walked over to her and handed over a parchment, the parchment was blank

"point your wand at the parchment and say 'i solemnly swear i'm up to no good' "

she did and as soon as the words left her mouth lettering began to write it's self in the form of a contract

"ok i've read it now what?" she asked

"point your wand again and say your full name if you agree" said remus

jade looked at him then peter then sirius and then finally james

"jesslynn marvolo riddle" she said and her wand tip seeped out ink that took the shape of her signature

"great now that's over with you should get back to the git..i mean snape before he rounds up a rescue team"

"doubt that" she said

"why?" asked sirius

"bout time you talked" james said earning hima glare

"because he's still in a body bind and even if he did get out he'd have to exlpain what he doesnt' have this" she held out his wand

"you took his wand?" peter said

"yeah, he might hurt himself with it if i didnt" laughed jade as she left the group

half way back she turned to see the four staring after her

"catch!" she yelled and threw the wand which james easily caught

five seconds later a boom was heard behind jade which made her laugh out loud. the four were covered in stinksap

"raw talent indeed!"

back with the other slytherins jade released snape and wiped his memory of the incedent

"jesslynn?" he asked

"huh?"

"wheres my wand?"

----------------------end flashback------------------------

harry was rolling aroud the carpet laughng

"so did snape ever find his wand?"

"nope, his mother went ballistic when she found out. i swear you could hear that howler in the slytherin common room it was so loud" laughed jade

* * *

GV: ok another chappie for those of you who are still reading. and congrats to jade for pranking the maruders 

jade: you mean it?

GV: -**sighs-** yeah yeah i do

jade: -**wipes tear from her eye**- i'm sorry for being difficult

GV: -starts to cry too- i'm sorry for making you wear that chicken suit!

jade: ...wait what chicken suit!

GV: oh wait i havent done that yet...

jade: yet! you're nt doing that ever -**chased GV around with a bat-**

harry: ...drama queens

GV: -**pauses for a monent**- and proud of it! -**continues to run from jade-**


	4. friend or foe?

harry was rolling aroud the carpet laughng

"so did snape ever find his wand?"

"nope, his mother went ballistic when she found out. i swear you could hear that howler in the slytherin common room it was so loud" laughed jade

* * *

**harry: so what you send me to bed!?**

**jade: it was past midnight of course i did!**

**GV: ... -_sings AFI's love like winter-_**

**jade: enery get the feeling shes in her own world all the time?**

**GV: of course i'm in my own world! people know me there!_

* * *

_**

**Sorry chap 6**

**(A/N: ok, ok I know it's been a loooooooooooooong time since I have updated this story and I beg you reader's forgiveness!!! I haven't been writing much this year- in any of my stories-)**

harry entered the great hall the next morning, with dark rings around his eyes. he had gotten to sleep around two in the morning, even though jade had sent him back to the tower two hours eariler. his mind would not stop going over the stories that he had just been told about his father and godfather.

"harry!" hermione said as he reached the seat saved for him "you look awful!"

"thanks herm, you look great too"

"where'd you go last night?" ron asked

"jade's room" he said piling eggs and toast on his plate

"you could have gotten in trouble for being out that late!" hermione hissed "not to mention getting killed just by going into riddle's rooms alone!"

others around them at the table began to listen in, many wanted to know if it was true that the dark lord's daughter was indeed working at hogwarts

"i'm in no more danger with her than i am with you!" he harshly whispered back at her

"then why didnt dumbledore let her into the great hall this morning?" she asked

harry looked up at the teacher's table and sure enough jade was not at the professor's table

--------------------

"Come in" jade answered the knocking on her door

"Good evening Jesslynn" Dumbledore said entering when she moved to allow him in

Jade's eyebrow twitched at her birth name but made no comment

"Headmaster, to what do I owe this late night visit?" she asked leading him to the couches near the fireplace, careful not to look him in the eye

"Can't a headmaster simply visit with his colleagues for no reason?" Dumbledore answered sitting himself on a chair

"Of course" Jade answered then muttered "but with you an innocent visit is usually a bit more than that"

If dumbledore heard her he ignored the comment

"but i was wondering, however, about your absence this morning at breakfast"

she paused for a moment

"Tea headmaster?" she asked to cover up her reaction

Dumbledore nodded

"as for this morning i had a few things to take care of for the 7th year classes and other errands to deal with"

she snapped her fingers and with a pop a house-elf appeared

"What can Mimi do for mistress?" the house-elf asked

"One tea, one pumpkin juice and some snacks please Mimi"

Mimi nodded eagerly and disappeared with another pop

"Correct me if I'm wrong, my dear, but that was not one of Hogwarts' house-elves" he said

"You are correct sir. Mimi is not from Hogwarts. She's is mine" Jade said

_**/ he notice mimi...not good/**_ she thought keeping her face blank

the headmasters tea, her juice and the snacks poppped up infront of them

"you're so much like your father, jesslynn" he said looking over his glasses at her

"I find that hard to believe sir" jade said reaching for her drink

"Ahh..but its true, you never letting your true feelings show" dumbledore said looking over what was on the snack tray "as i recall when i first met Tom at the orphanage, he gave me only a brief glimpse of his joy before he put up a face of indiffence again"

jade kept her face blank, as a few glass objects around her started to shake and he took notice of it, and wisely changed topics

"how is young harry doing? I'm sure he is curious about your..." he paused "school years"

a glass object exploded to the left of the headmaster

"mistress!" Mimi cried out as she popped out of nowhere "are you being ok?" the elf asked worriedly

"yes yes fine" she assured the elf "yes he is...mostly about his father and sirius"

"of course, of course thats understandable" he picked up a sandwich "and your classes? there going well i hope"

"i have been having some trouble with the first year griffindors and slytherins, but that is to be expected with potions" she answered ignoring the true question that was directed about the deatheater's children

"...its getting late" he said getting up, trying to get a glimpse of jade's eyes

"yes it is" she agreed wanting him to leave

"mistress is not happy with headmaster sir, yes?" Mimi was at her mistresses feet as soon as the headmaster was out of earshot

"he doesnt trust me mimi" she said pulling apart a cookie not caring where the crumbs landed

"but mistress is very true-ful" the tiny elf squeaked

she smiled at the elf

"will you do me a favor mimi?"

"oh yes! mimi would loves to!" the elf jumped

"will you give dobby this and tell him to give it to harry potter?"

jade pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to the elf

"yes yes right away mistress"

"and one more thing..." jade walked to a locked cabniet and prodused a small bottle of greenish luquid "there should be a red-brown owl in the atronomy tower...give this to it" she handed over the bottle

the elf dissapeared after a nod

jade walked over to the fireplace and sat by the dying ashes

"you were right" she said in to the ashes that jumped to life in the shape of a face "he knows somethings wrong with his new potions teacher"

"keep him off your trail until you get he boy to fully trusts you" the voice commaned

"that will prove to be interesting seeing as he sees you in me father"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!! OH THE SUPENSE!...ANY IDEAS PPL? REVIEW REVIEW!!!**_


	5. will gram

you were right" she said in to the ashes that jumped to life in the shape of a face "he knows somethings wrong with his new potions teacher"

"keep him off your trail until you get he boy to fully trusts you" the voice commaned

"that will prove to be intersting seeing as he sees you in me father"

* * *

**sorry chap-5 **

**A/N: reminder for those who forgot -**_cough_**- me -**_cough_**- harry is in his sixth year. and i'm pretty sure that more than one character is a little OOC**

**_james writing_**

_lily's writing_

**_/thoughts/_**

* * *

"Evening Harry" Jade said as she made way for him to enter her rooms 

He walked around the room once again looking over the posters and picture of his father

"So whats question of the evening now?" Jade asked walking to a couch

Harry stayed silent not looking at her

"Whats wrong?" she asked moving toward him

"Herm and Ron" he said simply

"They dont want you to endanger yourself by coming to my rooms" he knew it wasnt a question

but still he nodded

"They worry about you-" he cut her off

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" he yelled

"Yes i know that and i'm sure they do as well..."

"But then why...?"

"Use your head harry. what would your reaction be if you were in their shoes?"

Jade moved to him and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"You would want them to stay away from the 'evil' dark lord's daughter too" she answered when he wouldn't

"its late" harry said in a quiet voice "i should get back..."

jade looked at the muggle clock by a shelf, it read 7:30.

"sleep well harry" jade said as he walked out the door

* * *

"you're back early" ron stated as harry walked thru the entrance

hermione watched on silently, she was still angy that harry had went to jade's room after she had argued with him about it

harry shrugged and walked by them up to the dorms. waiting for him was dobby, bouncing excitedly

"harry potter sir, i is being told to give this to you" the tiny elf held up a parchment that barely reached his hips

"thanks" harry took the parchment and dobby popped from view

the note was rolled and sealed with a strange creast of five animals that seemed to portray many creast combined

**_/now what bad news could this be?/_** harry thought breaking the seal

a loud shreik stopped him.

"hermione!" he yelled racing to the common room the note forgotten

"whats wrong?!"

a ring of students formed around a scorch mark in the middle of the room, where erriee letters danced in the air 'harry potter' they spelled and dissipeared as the said person reached out to grab the small wrapped box

"what the-" harry said turning the box over and over

"its a will gram" hermione said in wonder

"a what gram?"

"will gram" ron said

"the gram will appear to the reciver on a set time and date after the peron who wrote it dies..." hermione explained

"well open it!" ron urged as the ring of students started to lessen once they foud out it wasnt anything lifethreatening to them

harry nodded and pulled out a parchment that had burn marks on it and a ring that dangled from a chain. the ring held a creast that seemed familar but he couldnt replace.

* * *

** next night**

"I got a letter last night" Harry said

"A letter? From who?" Jade asked

He didnt answer, but held up the roll of parchment that looked as thought it was about to fall apart, Jade took it from him and unrolled and read silently

"...its...its f-from..." she fell to the ground

"My parents" Harry finished for her

"How?"

"It was in the potter vault" he said moving to the picture of his father, godfather, Remus and Jade "and was delivered earlier this afternoon to the tower..."

Jade stared at the paper once, studying the once familiar handwriting of her former friend and schoolmate.

The letter read:

_**To our dear son Harry, **_

_**In the darkest of times we all must look for the smallest of hopes to keep us going, and for your mother and i that hope is you. A large burden for such a small child, i know but it is one that you will have to face. We (your mother, you and i) are in hiding, the war is all around us and we are powerless to stop it. Each day the fear that one of our loved ones has been killed grows as Voldemort grows in power. **_

_**Nothing i can say in this letter can fully express the love that dwells in me for you and your mother. Dumbldore has hopes that our time spent in hiding has distracted voldemort enough that he will make a mistake and the aurors will have a change to get the advantage...hopefully he is right. Your mother wishes to write to you so i will let her take over...**_

_My little harry...well not so little, if you are reading this..we are dead, and this letter has found you where ever you maybe. How i wish we could have been there for you through the years, but the war now is one of great deaths. Everyday during our small banishment i look down at you when you sleep in yourfathers arms and wonder what i have done in my life time that i desver such a blessing as you. _

_As your father said fear is what all are feeling these days if not for themselves then for their loved ones, my fear is for you. i know soon that we will be found...we have stayed in this house for too long and its time to move. I had hoped you would know the joys of this house where your father and i had planned to raise you..._

**_Your mother has worked her self up into tears...but not to worry. There is much i wish to tell you and so i will do my best...first a few things you may not know about your life. Sirius Black (my bestfriend during hogwarts) is your godfather, he will be the father to you that i couldn't be. Another friend of mine from my school days is your godmother, Jesslynn Riddle. Her past is dark and full of more than enough unpleasntries. Your mother put up quite the fight when that decision was made but in th end she folded after a chat with jess...though she never did tell me what it was about._**

_I'm fine now... And i'll say it one more time James Potter its none of your business! what was said is between her and i. The important thing its that she was trust worthy of taking care of our son.-_

The letter ended suddenly

jade looked up at harry

"i was wondering if you knew why it stopped there" he said

she looked at the date of the letter...it was the night of the attack

"fa- voldemort attacked that night." jade stared into nothing

* * *

**A/N: ok cant think...its 2:10 am and this little chappie took a freaking long time to get this far...hope you like it any way. still welcoming ideas for future chappies and what not remember to R&R!!**


End file.
